User talk:Diff Juns
Now I am mounting dragon, girdled by a golden gleam to dearch for the last artefact I saw in my dream a thousand legends twine around the mystery how to find the periapt that setsthe spellbound free Power of the universe will guide me the way my hammer I hold up high so I proclaim Amulet of Justice your destiny awaits in a land now reigned in shadow by a wizard full of hate i will ride across the highland i will sail across the seas the one and only hope for Fife your mystic legacy At the bottom of Loch Rannoch there is lying deep below a necklace made of pure silk, with a gem as white as snow i dive into the dark to avert calamity brought by evil wizard over beloved Dundee Power of the universe will guide me the way through worlds man has never seen lone and arcane Powers of the universe have shown me the way now I have the amulet the kingdom I'll save Quest complete! Naplock Blubba (talk) 20:36, July 7, 2019 (UTC) Wow sure is a shame that she's away at camp for a week and can't see me spamming her talk page Naplock Blubba (talk) 20:36, July 7, 2019 (UTC) Hey thanks for liking my discussion post also feel eree to have a chat with me on my talk page anytime you like HotPinkMegaStar (talk) 03:56, August 11, 2019 (UTC) Hey there is a signature button.Rock7055 (talk) 00:02, August 22, 2019 (UTC) [ Spoken: Narrator] And lo, led by the valiant hero Angus McFife XIII The forces of justice assembled their armies in the skies above Mars In preparation for the epic battle against the demon horde But on planet Earth, a far more sinister machination was afoot In the dwarven caverns beneath the mighty citadel of Dundee The evil wizard Zargothrax began to recite the dread incantation Which would unlock the Chaos Portal to the galactic nexus As foretold in the dark prophecy of Anstruther countless centuries ago As he placed the goblin king's crystal key into the altar before him Ancient runes began to glow on the surface of the portal Soon the gateway would open and the elder god Korviliath Of the eighteenth hell dimension would be unleashed onto the galaxy The countdown to universal annihilation had begun Star Nucleus Warriors of planet Earth, hear my raging cry For mighty Dundee, the demons will die Spoken Yes, battle cruisers To space we'll go Discover new worlds And conquer galaxies Star Nucleus Across the skies of Mars, the demon wars begin Trust in your sword, this battle we'll win The space knights of Crail are first to the fight Clashing with lasers and power of might Fly high through apocalypse skies Fight for the world we must save Like tears of a unicorn lost in the rain Chaos will triumph this day Apocalypse 1992 At the speed of light the dwarven king arrives With crystal laser battleaxe into the fight he rides Korviliath Pathetic dwarves You are no match for my demon hordes Let battle commence Star Nucleus It's the rage, the cosmic rage The cosmic rage of astral dwarves from Aberdeen From their mines they will arise and fight The rage of the dwarves is tonight It's the rage, the cosmic rage The cosmic rage of astral dwarves from Aberdeen From their mines they will arise and fight The rage of the dwarves is tonight De mortuis crepitus Aberdonensis de furor Infernus irae! Then they died My ancestral demon army Will ride a cosmic sphere And liberate the multiverse From slavery and fear With the power of the crystal From an ancient galaxy The force of evil will prevail It is my destiny Fly high through apocalypse skies Fight for the world we must save Like tears of a unicorn lost in the rain Chaos will triumph this day Fly high through apocalypse skies Fight for the world we must save Like tears of a unicorn lost in the rain Chaos will triumph this day Apocalypse 1992 From the caves beneath Dundee Ancient hermit arrives A messenger to the war in the stars Korviliath is nigh Deep inside the Hootsman there lies a secret heart Barbarian is a cyborg powered by a neutron star For centuries immortal he will quest in time and space But now he must make sacrifice to save the human race The only way to save the galaxy Is to destroy planet Earth and Aberdeen Faster than a laser bullet Hootsman flies to Fife He detonates his neutron Destroys all human life Fly high through apocalypse skies Fight for the world we must save Like tears of a unicorn lost in the rain Chaos will triumph this day Fly high through apocalypse skies Fight for the world we must save Like tears of a unicorn lost in the rain Chaos will triumph this day Apocalypse Narrator With a thunderous implosion the Earth was vaporised Tearing a dimensional rift in the heavens Using his last shards of power Zargothrax plunged through the space portal Vanishing into another reality And so Angus McFife XIII followed him into the wormhole For the eternal glory of Dundee Sung Sanctus! Dominus! Naplock Blubba (talk) 01:58, August 26, 2019 (UTC) smh my head can't believe you haven't edited anything yet smh my head Naplock Blubba (talk) 17:18, September 1, 2019 (UTC) Welcome Diff Juns, and thank you for your edit to Magolor! We are glad to have you on the team! This is a wiki dedicated to real articles on subjects related to Kirby and the series bearing his namesake. If you wish to help, Portal: Help Out is just the place for you. You should also have a look at the Editor's Manual - our customized guide to a smooth experience at Kirby Wiki as well as style and content guidelines for articles and other pages. If there's anything you're unsure of, feel free to ask your fellow editors or a site . Enjoy your stay! NerdyBoutKirby (talk) 22:42, September 1, 2019 (UTC) HALLO! AWESOME CLASHER556 (talk) 00:20, December 2, 2019 (UTC)AWESOME CLASHER556